


Help will come when you need it most

by darkangel01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Draco is a softie, Drarry, Fluff, Fred Lives, Gay, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lesbian, Multi, Percy died, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Ravenclaw, Sassy Hermione, Slytherin, Snape Lives, Snape actually likes Harry, Snape ships Drarry, but yet dosent, transfer students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel01/pseuds/darkangel01
Summary: Oneshots that are connected about how two transfer students, a Ravenclaw, and professor Snape get Draco and Harry together and gains friends.





	1. The one with with hair, the one with cat ears

Draco sat at the Syltherin house table the two spots next to him empty for the people he once called friends. After the war with he who shall not be named not very many people wanted to have contact with a known death eater. Over at the Gryffindor table people were telling the twins how sorry they where about Percy, but no one said they were sorry about his parents, or that he had no where to live in the summer or winter break, or where he would go after.

It was quite if you were near Draco, no one wanted to say anything or talk to loud in fear of the blonde snapping, but suddenly there was a small argument going on behind him. "You ask him!" "No you do it, I'm too shy." "I swear too god if you don't go over there I will send you to Azkaban myself!" "Okay fine, I'm going." Then a light tap on his shoulder alerted him. 

As he turned he saw a pale, slightly tall - mostly to the heels that are totally not aloud but wears anyway -, curvy girl, with long black hair,nails that matched, green eyes that lay behind stylish cat eye glasse, black lipstick, and cat ears headband. "Umm... Hi, I was just wondering if me and my friend could sit with you.? We just transfered here and no one really wants to talk to us." Draco stared at the girl for awhile before nodding. She smiled brightly at him. He started to move to one side so they could sit with each other but the girl with cat ears sat right next to him and another girl sat on the other.

She had bright white hair that looked oddly natural on her. A section of her hair near her ear was buzzed, the rest long, she had sharp grey stone colored eyes, her nails were long like the other girls but were painted green not black, and she sported a 'I'm a girl and rock at quiddich' bracelet, he learned the the girl with black hair was Raven Jones and the one with white was Kat Herriet. Then out of the blue they stared a talking with him like they were old friends, found out they had almost every class with him at one point. They made plans for the week and weeks to come, and that if he ever needed a place to stay the Jones house like they did for Kat. And thus a friendship to last was born.


	2. Planing with Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven convincing Snape to help her.

It's been about a month since Draco meet Kat and Raven, and in those four weeks he's learned the Raven was a lesbian, Kat's pan, and that they are hella detriment to get Draco with his crush, Harry Potter. Now he's where things get... Difficult for Draco. See they set up little traps like when they left potions Kat dropped her books knowing that both Harry and Draco would go to pick them u. It did get annoying, but he will admit he liked the help.

Now Raven sat in the chair in front Snapes desk with her legs crossed politely and her usually perfect hair sat in a messy bun after pulling an all nighter with Kat in hopes of acing their mythology test. "So Ms. Jones what can I do for you?" He asked taking a seat, folding his hand,and looking at her. "Well you see professor, I was hoping you could help me with a little... Problem. It's about Draco." He sat up straiter. "What about Mr. Malfoy is he I'll." She raised her arms in alarm. 

"No, no, no. He's fine it's more of a romance thing and I was hoping that tomorrow you could make Harry and Draco sit together?" Snape relaxed and sighed. "Ms. Jones I make it my priority to not get involved in my students love life, mainly because I don't care but it just makes thing difficult. And I don't need Mr. Potter thinking I care enough to go out of my way to make him suffer." Raven smiled. "But you see professed you doing just the opposite. In fact I think it my get Harry off your back for awhile." 

See everyone sees Kat as the scary, master manipulater. But really she just scares you enough so you don't notice Raven going in for the kill. That's what they call a true Slytherin friendship. "Well whey you put it like that I guess I have no choice." Snape said, for you see he knew how Kat and Raven worked, and for the love of god he just wish Potter and Malfoy would stop dancing around each other. The Yuel ball isn't for a couple of months. And so Raven smiled happily and run behind the desk to give Snape an unexpected hug before running out the door. The professor smiled lightly and shock his head. 'Crazy teenagers.' He thought.

As Raven rounded the corner a bodie slammed into her wrapping it's arms around her to steady it's self. "Cho are you okay  
." Someone said from behind her. The girl in question pulled back and looked up realizing that she just ran head first into a Slytherin. "Um.. Oh gosh I am so sorry I didn't see you!" Raven smiled before saying politely, "it's fine really it's sharp turn could have been anyone. Looking behind Cho stood Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. "Aren't you slytherins suppose to be mean and rude." Raven laughed slightly at Ron's remark. "We're not all bad, at least not me, Kat, and Draco, anymore." 

Before anyone could comment a voice was heard. "My ears are ringing Rae, talking about me" she turned around to see Draco and Kay standing there. "All good things I promise, snowflake." Kat laughed and Deaco pulled a face. "Come on leave him alone you just sad cause you single." Raven glared. "And your not? Ahh problems of a lesbian in a magic school." She walked over linking her arms with Kat and Draco and called over her shoulder, "nice bumping into you Cho. We should do it again sometime." Little did they know when Raven left Snapes room she didn't shut the door, and Snape heard everything. \---- It was the next day and the students pulled into Professer Snapes room but before anyone could sit down he announced there would be a seating plan. He went through most of the class until, "Mr. Potter you are sitting with Mr. Malfoy." Draco snapped his head to Kat and Raven who had smirks on their faces. Draco tookhis seat next to Harry and nodded. "Ms. Jones you can sit with Ms. Chang, and Ms. Herriet you can have a swat next to Mr. George Weasly." The two of them took their seats and all thrre looked at Snape who had a ghost of a smile. "Open you textbooks to page..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it.


	3. Study group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat organizes a study group.

It was the end of potions and most of the students had filled out leaving Kat, Raven, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Twins. "Hey guys since we have a test tomorrow in potions I thought we could get together and have a study group?" Kat said the Gryffindors stared at her as Draco stood behind Raven with his arms around her waist. "Yeah sure sounds fun." Raven said fixing her glasses and shifting her feet. The second movement caught tons eye as he saw the heels. "Hey heels aren't aloud in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw." Raven rolled her eyes. "I'd say bit me but I'm afraid you'd pass on what diseases you have." 

Draco chuckled behind her. "Raven." Kat said sharply. "That's quite enough, funny, but not very nice." Raven pouted mockingly. "Sorry snowball." Kat cringed inward. "Can you not, bloody hell!" "That's Ron's line you stole it, say your sorry." Said Raven. Kat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Raven, sweetheart, darling. You can't own words." Draco said. Kat raised her hands in agreement. "Exactly!" Raven rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "can too." Kat turned to a know smiling group of Gryffindors. "So what do you say?" 

\-----

"No, no, no. For the last time there is no I in volunteer, Ron." Hermione said still not looking at her boyfriend. "Are you sure? Because I thought-." She groaned and dropped her head on the table with a thud. Raven and Kat giggled at the bickering couple, Kat turned and whispered in Ravens ear, "I'm glad they agreed to come." Hey Kat you play quidditch, come over here." The twins called her over and Raven sat alone, as it was Draco and Harry were at the end of the table giving each other looks that lasted too long, and exchanging answers.

Somebody sat themselves next to her and she looked over. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd sit with you. That and I love you cat ears." Cho said as she looked her in the eye. Raven smiled. "Yeah thanks." All in all it was a pretty good study group.


End file.
